


Promises

by Vicky



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Missing Scene, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has to make it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> A missing-scene fic that I hope you'll like. I thought it would be a nice additional dialogue between our two colonels. Dialogues from the ep were taken from Gatenoise. (written in 2007)

Standing in front of the window, Cameron watched the village, now empty of soldiers, for a moment before turning back towards Sam. Her eyes were closed and he knew her breathing was shallow; he had to find a way to get her out of there and back to Earth. Crouching down next to her, he put a hand on her cheek.

She opened her eyes at the contact, turning her head towards him. She was sweaty, feverish and he didn't know what to do to help her. He could still give her more morphine, but soon, he wouldn't have any left.

"Hey, Sam, how are you feeling?" he asked her, to keep her awake, with him.

"Not good. How are things out there?"

"Not good," he repeated her previous statement.

"Cam…"

"No! I won't, Sam."

"You know that short of a miracle, I'm going to die here."

"You are not," he said, forcefully. "You won't die on me, Sam. There has to be a way to save both you and the village, and I'll find it. I don't want to tell the General that you died…"

"General Landry will know that you have done everything you could."

"I know. But I wasn't talking about that General," he said, and she couldn't help but be surprised.

"How… How did you find out?"

"I didn't. You just confirmed what I suspected. You want me to tell you what put me on the right track?" he asked and Sam nodded in answer; maybe he could take her mind off the current situation for a while. "There are little things actually… Like the way you two look at each other, the fact that when we learned about what happened on Atlantis, you stayed on base until he was released from the infirmary. And well, your password is fishing, seriously, that was a pretty big hint."

"He chose it," Sam said, chuckling before a cough fitting erupted.

"Hey, easy there. So, why haven't you told anyone yet? Unless, I'm the only one not knowing…"

"We… He thought that people… could think that we've been together all along…, when we were still CO and 2IC. He didn't want… them to think that I got promoted by sleeping with my superior. So…, we decided to wait for a while before telling anybody, even Daniel and Teal'c. Cam…"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me something. When you go back to Earth, tell him what happened…"

"I won't because you're gonna make it Sam."

"You know I won't… Please, Cam…"

With what little forces she still possessed, she took one of his hands in hers and held his gaze. What he saw there scared him: she was sure she was going to die on that planet, and whatever he could say couldn't shake her of that feeling. In the past year, he had never seen her looking so vulnerable. To him, she was always the strongest person of the team, but now he could clearly see that she was afraid; afraid of dying out there, on another planet, without being able to say goodbye to those she loved.

So he decided to do what she asked him.

"I will, Sam, I promise. But you have to promise me something in return."

"What?"

"Hold on, don't give up yet. Think about him and what you'll do once back on Earth. I'm sure you two have many projects in mind, so hold onto that. You know that if he was here he wouldn't want you to think about giving up on life." Sam just nodded in response and he squeezed her hand, before letting go and standing up. "And I'll find a way to get us out of here."

"We're… We're talking about kids. You know… when we… when we have time. And if I can have them."

"You'll be a fantastic mother, Sam," he replied, touched that she had confided in him. "I'm sure about that. So keep thinking about that, ok? Little Sam and little Jack running around the base and causing havoc. You'll make beautiful children."

"You think?"

"Yeah. And hey, they'll be smart like their mom! Hold onto that thought," he said, and she nodded. "There has to be something we can do to save these people…"

"There's only one… way…," she stopped there but Cameron knew where she was going.

"So what we got to do is… we have to expand the field around the village just for a little while."

"There's not enough power."

"Carter, come on," he said, dropping down once more beside her. "There's got to be something," he continued, but when she groaned while trying to shift, he refocused on her. "Hang on…hang on…I'll get you some morphine…" He started searching for some and as he moved slightly, Sam managed to spot the Ori soldier lying on the ground.

"Wait," she said, stopping him before he could inject her with some morphine. "I need to think clearly, there might still be a way."

She started to tell him about her thoughts and he was grateful that she seemed to fight now, at least for a while. Once those people were safe, he would take her to the SGC and all this would be history. What occurred here, when they were in that field, would stay here; he would keep what he learned for himself, no need for others to know for the moment. They'd tell the others in time, and for once, he wouldn't be the last one to know something about them.

Now that he was thinking about it, he hoped he would be there when they told their friends about it; he'd love to see Daniel's jaw drop to the floor. That is, if they find him… But now wasn't the time for that kind of thought. He didn't know how much time he had, but he knew he had to work fast if he wanted to save the whole village, and get Sam back to the SGC.

Maybe he would bake her some macaroons once home; she would certainly be stuck in the infirmary for a while and it would cheer her up. And he was sure she would like them, especially if he used his grandmother's recipe. Yeah, he would do that.

Fini


End file.
